


江山夜雪

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [1]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 长篇。一个关于乱臣贼子和出柜的故事。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 6





	1. 序

“你们这是杀人。”王禹偁出京前对张齐贤说。  
张齐贤挑眉，“元之何出此言？”

“‘书于竹帛、镂于金石、琢于盘盂，传遗后世子孙者知之’，以是不朽。”王禹偁满脸痛色，“削竹帛、弃金石、毁盘盂，令后世子孙不得而知，何异于杀人？”  
张齐贤听懂了，“官家总要亲亲相隐，元之且搁了你那支董狐笔吧。”  
王禹偁怒道：“你们要虚美隐恶，也便罢了，先相君何恶之有？都道你张师亮最知恩图报，太祖识你在先，赵公荐你在后，你就是这样报答他们的？”  
张齐贤道：“圣主贤相一世的英名，岂容毁于秽语。若按你的意思修，这作的也不是太祖皇帝实录，倒成了一部佞幸传，在官家那里万万过不去的。我和李太初也是这个意思，男子相恋本就不容于流俗，元之你若非要直书，那也不是报恩，反成了给他招怨，于你自家也无益……”

“岂有此理！”王禹偁一声断喝，“就算要遮掩一二，也不至于到这般境地——你们如今要修的实录，去掉所谓‘秽语’，还有原先一半的字数不曾？”  
张齐贤笑道：“情之所钟，最难遮掩。太祖皇帝至情至性，示爱之言屡宣于口，杂于国是对策中，也着实难为史官。紧要处还可以删润，不怎么紧要的地方也只得一并舍去了，这全是不得已而为之。”  
王禹偁反唇相讥，“那敢问张大丞相，当年荐你为枢副的劄子是何紧要之言，怎么还不赶紧割席？让后世都以为你和太宗君臣知遇始终无隙，不牵扯该写进佞幸传的人，岂不干净？”

张齐贤八风不动的神色终于有了裂痕。  
“王元之，我看在同门之谊上才对你好言相劝，你莫不识好人心，狺狺狂吠。”  
王禹偁一声长笑，“王某一条丧家之狗，不过在鹓雏窠下卧过几宿，未曾做过拿耗子的勾当，腐鼠滋味都不识得，怎敢自命为相公的同门？”  
张齐贤叹道：“元之，我……我们爱惜你文才，也不逊于师相当年。只你锋芒太露，除去他老人家外，再无人有那般胸襟那般魄力，处处为你周全。”

王禹偁眼圈红了，“你……你有何面目还唤他这声‘师相’！所谓三不朽，你们抹了德，抹了功，连言都不与他留几句！十年前班师疏天下传颂，如今欲拾片纸不可得——他不过说了句‘倾心’而已！怕是再过十年，他名下只有我捉刀的那些应酬公事……  
“分明是锦绣文章，字字珠玑，与伊训禹谟相表里的大手笔，却要沉埋至此……师亮，这不应当啊！”

张齐贤轻轻将手放在他肩膀上，“元之，你替师相可惜那些笺奏章表么？可他不会在意的。在他心里，这皇宋三百二十州文修武偃，物阜民安，才是真正的大手笔。”  
“他自家不在意，可如你如我，那些受过他恩惠的人，就不该替他在意吗？”  
张齐贤道：“我自知是个不肖的门生，不能如你仗义执言，要留下这张杌子做些答允过他的事。”

王禹偁奇道：“你答允过他什么？”  
“愿竭我之力，使天下无饥民。”

至道三年的除夕夜风雪大作。当朝首相和失位的史官一并仰起脸来，看六出飞花，并肩白头。  
漠漠初濡砌，皑皑欲聚沙。闾阎银作界，宫阙玉为家。  
“他和太祖皇帝定取天下之策那日，想必也是这样好的雪。”王禹偁轻声说，“可惜我们竟连是何年月都不晓得。”  
张齐贤笑道：“你我乘兴思旧，兴尽而别，何必尽知。”  
情之所钟，正在我辈。


	2. 一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 先生大驾光临我这乡野之地，便是天女下凡，也不过如此……

周显德三年，二月十六。  
赵匡胤蹲在滁州城头上吃汤饼，亲兵张琼和杨义一左一右立在他背后。张琼道：“大哥，三十大寿这种好日子，让我们也跟着乐呵乐呵呗！俺嘴里快淡出鸟来了……”  
赵匡胤没吭声，杨义往他头上扇了一巴掌，“仔细军规伺候，别让大哥难做。”  
张琼嘴一瘪，“军规？有仗可打的时候才讲究军规呢，咱们自打下了这滁州城，十天没动过刀枪，大伙憋了一股子劲没地使，喝几口小酒怎么了？”

杨义道：“才十天，你的弦就松成这样了？晓不晓得啥叫居安思危，有备无患……”  
张琼道：“打住，打住，别跟你那小情儿似的，满口措大言语，净絮叨俺老张来了！”  
他俩打闹一番，赵匡胤撂了碗，抹把嘴站起身来。张琼与杨义见状，忙收敛言笑。

赵匡胤转身，冲他俩点点头，“我殿前锐士，做这种守城的活计确实委屈。寿州大营传来的消息，朝廷要派人来滁州接手，想必调我们回去的日子不远了。提前给大伙紧紧弦吧，听说南唐白甲军在附近占了个山头，拿他们练练。”  
张琼顿时喜笑颜开，“大哥，这活交给俺，包管给你办得漂漂亮亮的。”  
赵匡胤道：“那你现在就回营点兵，人手带够，可别阴沟里翻了船。”

张琼接令而去，杨义又问：“朝廷派人？大哥知道派的是什么人吗？”  
赵匡胤一嗤，“据说是那个窦仪，还有一个范质的门生。”  
窦端明学士运军粮运得怎么样，杨义自然清楚，闻言不欲给赵匡胤的怒气火上添油，便绝口不提，“都是文官，想必官家还是要让大哥在这滁州再驻些时日。”  
难怪他要把张琼这个闲不住的先支出去。

赵匡胤道：“先前风头出得大，那个满脑子驭将之术的老措大不摁我一摁，倒要觉得他不姓范。啧，也不知道新来的这个小措大，学没学到他鼻吸三斗醇醋的看家本事。”  
杨义憋着笑，低头不语。赵匡胤见没人接茬，也觉无趣，便自己往回找补，“当面还是得客气一点，犯不着让人家在范大丞相跟前给咱们上眼药。”  
杨义道：“这是自然。”

说曹操曹操到，当天下午朝廷派的人就进了滁州城，杨义便跟着赵匡胤去见。打头的窦仪还是那副“君子不党”的冷淡神色，倒也不必多表，另一人却让他大吃一惊。  
那人约莫三十岁年纪，生得风流俊秀，色如春日，神似秋霜。杨义见他一袭青衫宛如神仙中人，便很想给自家玉奴也找身这样的衣裳穿穿。  
“这位美人……咳咳，这位先生怎么称呼？”赵匡胤轻声问，杨义从来没听过他用这么肉麻的口气说话，鸡皮疙瘩瞬间爬了一背。

那美人笑道：“下官赵普，忝居滁州军事判官之职，有劳都虞候远迎。”  
语声清朗，振玉鸣金。  
“不劳，不劳。”赵匡胤双眼黏在他身上，“先生大驾光临我这乡野之地，便是天女下凡，也不过如此……”  
窦仪在旁边响亮地清了清嗓子。  
赵普道：“窦公奉王命清点滁州府库，还请都虞候速遣人交接，以免耽误正事。”

赵匡胤大手一挥，“这个好说。杨义，你赶紧带窦学士去办。”  
杨义没法拒绝，只好一步三回头地领着窦仪走了。杨义一回头，赵匡胤牵上了赵普的手。杨义二回头，赵匡胤勾住了赵普的肩。杨义三回头，赵匡胤趴到了赵普耳边。  
窦仪恶狠狠地咳嗽了几声，杨义不好意思再回头了。他俩并肩往府库的方向走，心底不约而同转着许多乱七八糟的念头。


	3. 二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蒙都虞候厚爱，下官奉陪你私奔便是，不必聘了。

赵匡胤趴在赵普耳边说：“我要和你相好。”  
赵普笑道：“都虞候跟普认识第一天就说这样的话，不觉得失礼吗？”  
“你不怪我说这句话，只怪我说得早，可见也是喜欢我的。”赵匡胤把他往怀里一揽，“我三十岁上才遇见你，已经觉得晚了，你怎么忍心让我等到明天？”  
赵普还想反驳，赵匡胤没给他这个机会，抬脸一亲。若论吻技，与赵普经历过的相比也不算高超，但胜在他身强体壮气息长，纠葛的时间一久，赵普原本还有三分清醒的神志便也混沌不清。

“跟我回营，或者你喜欢在外面？”亲完以后，赵匡胤一边把玩他的头发一边问，隔着盔甲赵普也能感觉到这人硬了。  
赵普慢慢将气喘匀，试图从赵匡胤手里抢救自己摇摇欲坠的发冠，“我不能这样就同你……”  
赵匡胤搂着他的腰“嗖”一下就蹿到马背上，赵普不防他来这出，眼睁睁看着发冠落地摔成两段。还没来得及生气，又听赵匡胤说：“那你要怎样？我是不是该先跟你合个八字，三书六聘、明媒正娶？”

他说得理直气壮，不似反讽。  
赵普心道这是造了什么孽。这位和自己本家的小将军一看就知是个满脑子老婆孩子热炕头的，怕是先前连两个男人怎么办事都不甚清楚。他找情人的时候最怵的就是这种，不是同类的人强要搅合，总长久不了——虽说两个男人本也没什么长久……  
“等这一仗打完，你随我回洛阳去，我把小时候最喜欢的玩具找出来给你当聘礼，好不好？”赵匡胤在他身后问，紧贴背上的胸腔里年轻的心脏咚咚直跳，震如擂鼓。  
赵普叹道：“蒙都虞候厚爱，下官奉陪你私奔便是，不必聘了。”

当天全滁州的人都看到或者听说那个特别能打的赵将军和一个美男同乘一骑，招摇过市。满城议论纷纷，流言大起。赵匡胤对此还格外得意，在向赵普动手动脚的间隙不忘跟四周挥手致意，生怕旁人认不出他是谁。  
赵普劝他低调，赵匡胤便道：“难道我跟你好是什么丢脸的事？我同你在一起了，我巴不得全天下都知道呢。”  
这让赵普想起跟初恋事发的时候老爹那盛怒的一顿家法，此后每逢阴雨天他腿脚便隐隐作痛，似烙在身上一道耻辱的疤。他终于承认，自己等待一个像赵匡胤这样的恋人，已经许久了。

赵匡胤带他回了帅帐，两人扒得一干二净，互相用手帮忙了一回。赵匡胤意犹未尽，道：“我听说两个男人做，是要走旱道的……”  
赵普笑话他，“你一看先前就没找过男的，你就知道在哪儿？”  
赵匡胤抬手便往他身后探去，赵普忙摁住不让他使坏，“这次不行，我没带脂膏过来，润不开。”  
“这么麻烦啊，不能直接来？”  
“那地儿又不是专门做这事的，当然不能随便。”赵普吓唬他，“不然给你夹断了。”

赵匡胤撇撇嘴，突然想到什么似的，胡乱套了几件衣服就往外冲，“我知道哪有这东西，你等我一会儿。”  
杨义的帐子离此不远，他的情郎田玉正盘腿在里头嗑瓜子。那少年眼见顶头上司衣衫不整地掀帘子进来，忙起身相迎，“大哥要找我当家的？他还没回来呢。”  
赵匡胤道：“你和杨大平常办事时候用的……那什么来着，反正用来润腚眼子的那东西，多给我点。”  
田玉道：“啊？”  
赵匡胤眼一瞪，“赶紧的！”


	4. 三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一大天，呆人保，你可不就是一大呆人？

第二天赵普醒来，腰酸背痛。赵匡胤一只胳膊拦在他身上，凑过来亲，“昨天弄得你舒服吗？”  
赵普道：“凑合。”  
赵匡胤就笑，“不满意？那咱们再练练……”说着上上下下乱摸。  
“不练了，不练了。都虞候神勇，下官这副老身板承受不住。”

“你哪里老？脸这么嫩，身子这么软——我今年都三十了，你有我大？”  
赵普道：“我壬午年生的。”  
“那你比我大五岁。”赵匡胤算了算，啃他的耳朵作安慰状，“没事，我不嫌你老。”  
赵普在被子底下蹬他一脚，“小子，叫声哥来听听。”

赵匡胤嬉皮笑脸，“好哥哥，你喜欢我不？”  
赵普看出来不能指望这货害臊，心想自己也别输了阵，“喜欢啊。”  
“你有多喜欢我？”  
“往后没公事的时候，我头天晚上就来你这里。”

赵匡胤笑道：“我一早就让他们把你行李从驿馆搬过来了，往后你跟我住。”  
赵普瞪他，赵匡胤视若无睹，“还是你觉得这地方太简陋了？从前南唐的滁州刺史在城西有个别墅，看起来挺适合藏娇的，要不咱们搬过去？”  
“不必了，我跟你住这就是。”赵普叹道，“要是有公事要办，都虞候可节制点。”

赵匡胤狡猾地扯开话头，“这都洞房花烛了，你怎么还叫我都虞候，不够亲热。”  
“那叫你什么？”  
赵匡胤摸了摸下巴，“我在家行二，往后你就叫我二郎，至于我嘛……你们措大，呸，你们读书人都有字，你字什么？”  
赵普道：“则平，贝刀则，干八平。”

“那我往后就叫你平平。”  
赵普老脸一热，“这给旁人听见了不太像话。”  
“字就是给人叫的嘛，旁人都喊你则平，怎么显出我来。”赵匡胤伸指戳他面颊，“好哥哥，你羞了？”  
赵普赶紧奋力反击，“你有没有字？没有的话我给你取一个。”

赵匡胤笑道：“你还真想当我哥？我老子当年给取过，叫天保，贼老天的天，保首领的保。不过没什么人喊就是了。”  
“令尊挺会取的。”赵普忍不住一乐，“一大天，呆人保，你可不就是一大呆人？”  
赵匡胤佯怒，“好啊，刚成亲你就蹬鼻子上脸，我可不能惯着你，看招！”  
说着就把赵普按倒开始振夫纲，昨晚上他就发现赵普特别怕痒，碰下腰便缩成一团。当时急着吃肉不敢太欺负人，现在终于可以过手瘾了！

半晌，赵匡胤把赵普抵在墙边上，气喘吁吁地问：“想明白以后怎么叫我了没？”  
赵普笑得直打跌，把眼泪往他肩膀上抹，“赵大呆！”  
赵匡胤作势又要挠他，帐外适时传来一声咳嗽，跟着是杨义的嗓音：“大哥，你……你们起了吗？”  
赵普趁机挣开，用被子把自己裹得严严实实，作结茧状。赵匡胤眼见占不到便宜，咂咂嘴，随便套上靴子就光着脊梁出了门，“叫什么？这大早……”

话说到半截，赵匡胤抬眼看了看天顶上的大太阳，“……上的，还让不让人睡觉了？”  
杨义咽下一句腹诽，道：“大哥，你先前不是让我找人去开滁州府库吗？那个窦学士拦着不让。”  
赵匡胤奇道：“他凭什么不让，我们自己打下来的地盘，又不是他家的！你们听这个措大的干嘛？”  
杨义答：“他说之前我们拿点就算了，现在贴上封条就是朝廷的东西，想开就拿官家的手令来。嗨，一提那个阎王，谁敢跟他顶上？”

赵普这时也掀帘子出来，衣裳穿得齐齐整整，就头发还散着，“窦公说得对——你要开府库做什么，哪里缺钱？”  
赵匡胤拉住他的手，“这不是新婚燕尔，我想扯几匹花缎子给你裁衣裳嘛。”  
“谢谢，不必。”赵普哭笑不得，“昨天窦公就给你气得不轻，你且消停消停，别去招惹人家了。”


	5. 四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 等我当上节度使，立马把你接进幕府，我当土皇帝，你当土皇后。

吃过中饭，赵普终于想起来要干正事，问赵匡胤：“滁州军务如何？”  
赵匡胤就把派张琼出去“剿匪”的事给他讲了，又反问赵普：“大营那边怎么样？”  
赵普摇摇头，“难得很，官家天天发脾气，我看师相前两天头发都掉得多了。”  
赵匡胤捂着嘴直乐，“嘿嘿，范老……相公他还不到五十吧？这个岁数就开始秃，还真是可……可怜……”

赵普白他一眼，没好气地说：“你倒是见机得快，没杵在寿州城底下送死，自家跑出来逍遥了。”  
“哎哟我的小祖宗，话不能这么说。”赵匡胤叫屈，“我窝在这滁州城里，酒也不敢喝，钱也不敢赌，只怕犯了郭阎王的军规，有什么逍遥头？好容易咱们师相可怜我，把你给送过来，我昨晚上才尝到一点逍遥的滋味！”  
“你这不敢那也不敢，我看秽乱军营倒挺敢的！”

赵匡胤一边玩赵普的手指头一边笑，“平平，我跟你讲老实话，你要是个女儿身，我还真不敢下鸟。军规里没禁两个男的睡，郭阎王看在我跟他卖命这些年的香火情，也不会跟咱们计较——说不定，他见我这么‘没出息’，反倒更放心用我。”  
这就是坦承有自污的意思了，赵普看在他下鸟的水平上，倒没因被利用一遭生气，只道：“官家对你放心了，师相见我这么‘没出息’，又该不放心了。”

赵匡胤就凑过来亲亲他额头，“别怕，师相要是生气，我陪你去跪，跪到他老人家回心转意为止。倘若他不肯在官场上提携你了，我给你找官做。等我当上节度使，立马把你接进幕府，我当土皇帝，你当土皇后。”  
赵普倒没被他这番大逆不道的发言吓着，只觉得好笑，“现在的节度使可没从前割据一方的时候那么威风，称不上土皇帝啦——就是这样，你又不是皇亲国戚，真拿到旌节怕不是得十年往后了。”

“这话说得外道了。”赵匡胤抬手往上一指，“那位正是缺人手的时候，皇亲国戚是好用，他敢用吗？他成天想着怎么提拔‘自己人’，我只要做得比别人漂亮，冒出尖来，不愁他不抬举我。一个滁州的功劳够不上建节，多来几个不就行了吗？”  
赵普眨眨眼，“你说得好听，跟滁州这样一比十攻城阵擒敌将的功劳，你随随便便就能挣出来几桩？”

赵匡胤夸张地叫了一声：“哇，平平原来对我打滁州的经过这么清楚？你老实交代，是不是听说我的丰功伟绩以后你就偷偷喜欢我，一想到我就激动得湿了？”  
赵普噗嗤一笑，“你想得美。我肯定得先看看你长什么样，再决定要不要对你硬一下。”  
“那我的长相宝贝儿还满意吗？”  
赵普依旧给他那两个字：“凑合。”

两人打情骂俏几回合，赵普又道：“那你现下这般境况，倒有些尴尬。”  
“可不是嘛。”赵匡胤大倒苦水，“留在滁州没仗打，捞不到功劳。主动回大营去吧，这会儿怕不是要直接进敢死队。我死也就死了，连累平平你做寡妇，半夜里被乱七八糟的狗男人踢门，那岂不是大大的不妥。”  
赵普已经习惯从他的胡言乱语里抓重点了，“照你说的香火情，官家舍得让你这个‘自己人’进敢死队？”

“唉，平平你不晓得郭阎王的脾气。”赵匡胤道，“把他惹急了，别说派个自己人，他自己都想进敢死队。要不是为了躲这个，我也不用请缨出来打滁州了。”  
现在大营的局面越来越焦灼，狼多肉少，这种当时看起来棘手的外差现在都抢疯了。赵匡胤心道不出这个月底他恐怕就得回寿州效命，不然这些年在郭荣面前撑起来的忠臣良将架子可能就要塌了。  
一念及此，顿生忧郁，得要平平亲亲抱抱才能好呀。


	6. 五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有道是一通百通，装孝子的容易被当成忠臣，大周能打的将领不少，仁爱的可没几个。

三天后，张琼圆满完成任务，带队回了滁州城。刚进城门，就听说他大哥这两天给他找了个男嫂子，全大街的人都在议论他俩怎么在大庭广众之下互甩嘴唇。  
张琼吓了一跳，复命前去找杨义打听：“大哥咋回事啊，中蛊了？”  
杨义道：“应该只是色迷心窍，过段时间可能就好了。”  
张琼刚松了口气，杨义又道：“不过他现在正是热乎的时候，你可管住这张嘴，别当着人家的面说啥不好听的。”  
“俺老张哪有这么没眼力见！”

自认特有眼力见的张琼跟赵普会面的时候结巴了，“嫂、嫂、嫂子好！”他堂堂一个大汉手都不知该往哪儿摆。  
“张都头么？请坐。”赵普把自己从赵匡胤怀里拔出来，亲切地招呼他，“你们都虞候给我提过，你是他帐下第一虎将。”  
张琼傻笑，“大哥比俺厉害多了。”说着，便从褡裢里摸出两串铜钱来，往赵普手里塞，“俺的孝敬，嫂子拿着买些花儿戴……”  
赵匡胤脸一沉，眼疾手快地拎起绳头把钱串子丢回他怀里，“献什么殷勤，留着给你自己的媳妇买吧！”

场面一时静默。  
赵普见张琼手足无措，便往赵匡胤身上一倚，用尾指去勾他。赵匡胤起先还板着脸，被他在手心挠了几下，眼里就渐渐有了笑模样。张琼见状也敢把腰板坐直了。  
“张都头说说办差的情形吧。”赵普笑道。  
“是。那边统共是五百来号人，打死了二三十个，剩下的降了。老弱妇孺没管，青壮有一百一十九个，押回来关大牢里了。咱们弟兄有几个擦了点伤，还有个临阵脱逃的，我当场就砍了。”

赵匡胤点点头，“受伤的我过会儿去看看。你先找杨大问问那人家里的情形，没男丁了就贴一点吧。”  
张琼答应下来离开，赵普便问赵匡胤：“那些俘虏你打算怎么处置？”  
“都是些乌合之众，收拢了浪费粮食又不放心，还是通通砍了，给弟兄们请功。”  
一百多个人头呢！哪怕这些人看起来像百姓，抓起来容易得像百姓，几天前也确实是百姓，但只要他们真拿着锄头镰刀抗拒过大周王师，就没人能说他是杀良冒功，这份功劳就稳稳揣在兜里了。

赵普道：“这样不好。”  
“平平想怎么办？”  
“按照国朝法度，非审讯不得定罪，非有罪不得加刑。谁该杀，谁该放，总要问过一遍，再定去留。”  
“将在外，此地没有国法，只有军规。”  
“大周军规里难道有一条是滥杀无辜么？”

赵匡胤叹气，“平平心太软，慈不掌兵。”  
“你想左了。”赵普摇头，“我要与你说的不是善恶，而是利害。南唐国富，虽则近年颓势渐显，也不是一时半刻吃得下的。官家也没办法毕其功于一役，打的是以战逼和迫他们割让江北的主意，你应该也清楚。”  
赵匡胤想想郭荣先前的庙算，点点头——虽然他很怀疑某阎王快被寿州守将刘仁赡气得忘却初衷了。

“南唐主为政无状，搜刮民财到连鸡鸭产个双黄蛋都要纳税的地步。先前我军所过之地，倒真有几分箪食壶浆相迎的盛况，现下却流民四起、啸聚山林，中间你们这些‘王师’做了什么，难道还用我说么？”  
赵匡胤无言以对。  
“且看着吧，来日有吃亏的地方呢。”赵普叹了口气，又压低声音，趴到赵匡胤耳边，“你现在行个善事，替他拢些人心，自有他记着你的时候。有道是一通百通，装孝子的容易被当成忠臣，大周能打的将领不少，仁爱的可没几个。”

赵匡胤顿时醍醐灌顶。  
沙场上的事他门清，好像一生下来就会打仗，沙场外面的弯弯绕绕可就让人头疼了。虽然赵匡胤成天琢磨，也交了几个能来事的把兄弟，可从没有人能给他掰扯得这么明白！简直像是一个瞎子眼睛给神仙擦亮了！  
哪怕赵普没本事，就冲这张脸赵匡胤也乐得养他一辈子，跟杨义养他那个小情儿似的……可他从来没想过赵普居然这么厉害！自己简直是天底下最幸运的人！  
赵匡胤硬得直发疼，赶紧摁倒怀里这个大宝贝，深深地亲了下去。


	7. 六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实喜欢的可能不是那个男人，而是跟男人谈情说爱的感觉。

审案是由赵普亲自办的。他的父亲赵迥当年是蓟县有名的大状，赵普的启蒙读物就是一沓沓状纸，等赵大状察觉到这种教育方式可能有点不对的时候，他儿子已经对过继、离婚、争家产的各种套路熟悉得不得了！并不是很想让他子继父业的赵迥也只能徒呼奈何，顺势开始教他律令格式——有这个天分不学就太可惜了，艺多不压身。  
赵匡胤对赵普愈发腻歪，又没有旁的事做，便全程跟着。自打他两军阵前活捉南唐滁州守将皇甫晖的事迹传开后，赵匡胤凶名远扬，再稍微摆一个六亲不认的冷脸出来，堂下听审的人对着他就两腿打摆子，问话效率直线提升。赵普对此很满意，甚至默许了赵匡胤在旁边稍微搂搂抱抱几下。

不过审了没几个赵匡胤就觉得无聊了，流程都差不多，也没有惊破眼球的大案，倒是牵了不少鸡毛蒜皮的纠葛出来。赵普又专心于此，不准他过于打扰，赵匡胤便给自己找乐子，在旁边拿着书看。  
书是从南唐滁州刺史王绍颜的别墅里翻出来的。王刺史是医官出身，藏书最多的是本草和药方，次多的是各种小说。赵匡胤对医书没兴趣，而那些才子佳人的故事虽然也叫他嗤之以鼻，至少比状纸有意思多了，他就逮着这些狂看。  
晚上回去他就抓住赵普使劲褒贬这些文人之作，“赵象那个敢撩不敢当的措大有什么好！步飞烟这女的凭什么喜欢他不喜欢武公业，气死我了！”

赵普就笑，“她觉得赵象是知心人啊。”  
“会写几句歪诗就成知心人了？”赵匡胤嗤之以鼻，“那个崔莺莺也觉得张生是知心人呢，哪有睡完就跑还诋毁人家小娘子是妖孽的知心人？”  
赵普道：“很多女子因为没法做主选一个自己喜欢的人，但凡有那么一个看起来像的，她们就陷进去了。其实喜欢的可能不是那个男人，而是跟男人谈情说爱的感觉。”  
赵匡胤若有所思，赵普又道：“传奇里醒悟过来的女子也不是没有，比如霍小玉。”

《霍小玉传》赵匡胤也看了，便道：“她要咒负心汉，自然天经地义，但冤有头债有主，她干嘛不咒李益死无葬身之地呢？非要牵连李益后来娶的那些无辜女人，她原先是受害者，又去害旁人。这简直毫无丈夫气！”虽然霍小玉本来就不是什么男子汉大丈夫，可书是男人写的啊。  
“能有复仇的心，已经比没有的强了。”赵普叹道，“霍小玉要是能想明白李益待她和待旁的女子没什么不同，她们都是同样的可怜人，可能也不至于憔悴而死。历来男尊女卑，很多女性不能做到和男人同样的事，是因为她们从来不知道自己还能做个人。”

赵匡胤对女人的命运并不感兴趣，扯开话头，“前唐的措大写书净拣着男女榻上那点事，都没几篇写建功立业的！”  
他这几天看的也就《虬髯客传》有些这个意思，但《虬髯客传》一个情节让赵匡胤特别不爽。虬髯客刚登场的时候看起来特别牛气，“此人天下负心者，衔之十年，今始获之”的发言也格外激动人心，结果一遇到李世民他就“见之心死”，熄了争霸天下的念头，跑到东南扶余小国去窝着了。  
李世民那年才二十岁！赵匡胤不知道李世民是不是从小就特别牛气，但他身边就有个想当李世民的郭荣，郭荣二十来岁的时候可一点牛气的样子都没有，连他干爹郭威的旧部都看不上他，因为他没打过仗。虽然后来郭荣当了皇帝，也亲自带兵打了许多胜仗，赵匡胤仍然觉得他和自己刚认识他那时候没什么差别，要是赵匡胤来当这个皇帝没准比他还强呢！

赵普道：“想看建功立业，你不要看传奇嘛，可以看史书。”正好王绍颜的藏书里有一套《史记》。  
“这书我不行！”赵匡胤赶紧摆手。当年启蒙老师辛文悦逼着他看《史记》，他觉得《五帝本纪》还有点意思，舜和他的爹后妈弟弟斗智斗勇什么的，到《夏本纪》一堆地名山川河流他就抓瞎了，果断逃课。  
赵普笑道：“读这书不要从头到尾往后翻，你先挑几篇最好看的看进去，旁的就容易了。”说着伸手过去，从一堆卷轴里翻出《刺客列传》来给他看。  
赵匡胤马上就看得入迷了！要不是赵普适时脱了衣服往他怀里一倒，他能一直看到第二天早上。


	8. 七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你来断一断这桩风流公案，他二人是该问个强奸罪啊，还是和奸？

这边厢赵匡胤与赵普情好日密，那边厢端明殿学士窦仪也结了清点滁州府库的差遣，动身返回寿州大营。两地四日路程，他来的时候嫌慢，如今却嫌快，因为他没想清楚这桩丑事要不要上报。  
男子相奸自古以来就不罕见，倘若不耽搁传宗接代，倒也并非特别伤风败俗，甚至有时还被视为雅事。关键问题是赵普和赵匡胤太不知廉耻了，他们私底下在帐子里怎么样，窦仪就算知道了也可以装作不知道——可谁让他们非要在光天化日之下亲热呢！  
这两个断袖癖一点都不考虑影响！就算不考虑是否影响滁州军心民心，难道他们竟能无视官家和范相公因此产生的恶感吗？自毁前程，愚不可及！

然而窦仪又实在没有把握郭荣和范质会对此产生多少恶感。如果他俩觉得没什么大不了的，那窦仪过去说这件事就是疏间亲了，落不到什么好处；可如果他俩——特别是脾气暴烈的郭荣——对此事过于恼火，那谁先提这件事谁必定吃挂落，窦仪也无意撩虎须。  
这么看来或许他应该三缄其口？可是以赵匡胤和赵普的作风来看，早晚有一天消息会传到皇帝和宰相耳朵里，到时候他窦仪不也要跟着坐一个知情不报、怠慢职守的罪过嘛！  
是早死早超生，还是拖得一日是一日，窦学士左右为难。他驻马淮水岸，捋着胡须发愁，简直都不想回去述职了。

就在这个时候，窦仪听到了影影绰绰的童谣声：  
“周朝大将守滁阳，不爱红粉爱檀郎。走肖贝刀干瞪眼，得之胜作汴州王。”  
窦仪听得一个激灵。这已经不是分桃抱背的问题，“汴州王”是赤裸裸地说赵匡胤想造反了！不管背后的人到底是南唐奸细还是赵匡胤的对头，牵扯到这种级别的禁军将领，这事儿已经大发了，肯定不是他单薄的名士肩膀能扛下来的。窦仪别无选择，只好赶紧回去面对天子之怒。  
大周天子郭荣倒没有窦仪想象得那么雷霆震怒，可能是因为坐在他身边的两个人显然更恼火：一个是赵普的老师，同中书门下平章事范质；另一个是赵匡胤的父亲，行营马军副都指挥使赵弘殷。

郭荣道：“军中传言，殿前都虞候赵匡胤行止不端。窦卿从滁州来，可知此中内情？”  
窦仪对着这三堂会审的架势，强忍打哆嗦的冲动，“陛下容禀，赵匡胤与滁州军事判官赵普同出同入，同食同宿，似有龙阳之谊。”  
范质便问：“他二人若意气相投，秉烛夜谈、抵足而眠也未尝不可，怎见得便是龙阳？”  
窦仪咳嗽一声，“相公有所不知，他俩屡次于大庭广众之下拉扯搂抱，甚至同乘一骑招摇过市……滁州士庶所见甚多，下官也曾目睹。”

“岂有此理！”范质拍案而起，“赵指挥，令郎竟做下这等欺侮朝廷命官的恶事，老夫饶他不得！”  
“范相莫要血口喷人！”  
赵弘殷亦站起身，独目中火光赫烈，“我那孩儿虽则不肖，却并非贪花好色之徒，连女子他都不甚留意，何况是男人？纵有伤风败俗的丑事，恐怕也不是他主动，而是遭人勾引诱骗！”  
范质冷笑道：“赵指挥此言差矣。哪怕我那学生真的毫无廉耻，他做事也该有利可图才是。令郎小小一个禁军将校，莫非很值得他勾引不成？”

郭荣眼见文武两名重臣锣对锣鼓对鼓唱了半天戏，才慢悠悠下场解围，“二位卿家稍安勿躁——窦卿，你来断一断这桩风流公案，他二人是该问个强奸罪啊，还是和奸？”  
窦仪额角冒汗，“内中具体情形，臣并不清楚。不过察其言行，似是两情相悦。”  
范质和赵弘殷不约而同地怒视窦仪，似乎都对“两情相悦”这个说法很不满，郭荣倒是笑了，“既是和奸，罪减一等。二位且握手言和，让这对野鸳鸯戴罪立功如何？”


	9. 八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这滁州城老子说了算，别说我爹，就是官家来了，夜里都不开城门！

皇帝递了台阶，做臣子的也不好拒绝下来，范质就踏上去了，“陛下所言极是。如今大营正是用人之际，既然要戴罪立功，不如将赵匡胤调回军前效命。”等一回来就把这个登徒子丢进敢死队！  
赵弘殷看出他对自家儿子不怀好意，“那范相以为该如何处置你那位高足？”  
范质道：“如果赵匡胤要回来，那就先让他留在滁州，此役之后再做打算。”

得赶紧把这两个人分开，这点赵弘殷也是赞同的。他扭头就跟郭荣跪下，“陛下，臣请领兵替赵匡胤镇守滁州！他为一己私情怠慢国家大事，全是臣不教之过，望陛下允臣前去管教这个孽障！”  
既然范质要让那小妖精留在滁州，赵弘殷就去做他的上官。这就相当于交换人质，你手里有我儿子，我手里也有你学生，希望范大丞相看在这点上别对那个不肖子下黑手。只要范质不坚持，郭荣看在以往救驾之功，也不至于将人往死路上逼。

范质冷哼一声，袖手不置一词。郭荣便上前将赵弘殷搀扶起来，叹道：  
“这事交给赵卿处置，既全了朝廷的体面，又可慰慈父舐犊之情，朕焉有不允的道理？如今淮南战事正如火如荼，赵二郎勇武无双，朕还指望他替我大周冲锋陷阵、攻城略地，怎么忍心为些许风流罪过折却一员大将？卿此去务必点到为止。”  
只要揍不死，请往死里揍，别耽误你儿子回来卖命就行——这人在郭官家为寿州城焦头烂额的时候不思报国只思抱背，着实可恶！

赵弘殷点起人马一路急行军，四日的脚程生生被他压到两日一夜。二月二十六下午，滁州城遥遥在望，但天黑前肯定赶不到了。赵指挥大发慈悲，允许部下们就地生火，先吃个热乎晚饭。  
老将军倚着棵树盘腿而坐，旁边蹲着赵匡胤的心腹张琼——他先前负责护送窦仪回大营，这次又被赵弘殷捎带回来。  
赵弘殷问：“张三，你觉得那个赵普是什么样的人？”

张琼道：“嫂……咳咳，他长得跟天仙下凡似的，性子又和善，还乐意跟俺大哥相好，这谁能把持得住？指挥使莫要怪大哥了，他要是个女人，俺都想娶他。”  
赵弘殷叹道：“要真是个女人，我还怪罪他什么，娶回来给那孽障做个侧室便是。偏生是个男的！”  
张琼不好接话，闷头扒了几口饭，又听赵弘殷问：“你大哥往日也……也同旁的男人厮混过不曾？”

他忙道：“大哥并不好色，连营妓都不比旁人多找，更别说走旱道了。军中虽然常有这桩事，俺张三却从没见他沾惹过。他这次之所以行事荒唐些，还是因为嫂……赵普实在让人心动的缘故。”  
赵弘殷“啪”一声将没吃几口的饭碗掼在地上，起身吼道：“拔营！”  
张琼吓了一跳，劝他：“指挥使，现下天色已晚，到滁州怕不是要半夜了。不如让弟兄们歇息一晚，明早开拔也不迟呀。”  
赵弘殷怒道：“老夫来此就是要行我赵家的家法。莫说一夜，便是一刻也缓不得！”

赵弘殷率部来到滁洲城下时，果然已是子夜时分。守门卒闻听是太上将军来换防的，不敢怠慢，忙遣人前去禀报。谁知这一去便如石沉大海，杳无消息。  
原来赵匡胤正和赵普颠鸾倒凤，听到消息他老不耐烦，怒道：“什么我爹来了？这滁州城老子说了算，别说我爹，就是官家来了，夜里都不开城门！让他等到明天早上再说。”  
那位倒霉士卒还想劝，赵匡胤反手一瓷枕差点砸他脑壳上，只得告退。


	10. 九

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我一不是皇帝，二不是你爹，你不忠不孝，跟我有什么干系？

传信的士卒一走，赵普便道：“把我转过来。”  
赵匡胤舔他的后颈，“这样不舒服么？”  
“我想看着你。”赵普攥住他在自己胸前作怪的手，“赵大呆，你不敢让我看你的眼睛吗？”  
背后的男人僵了一僵，“……是啊，怕你嫌弃我不孝。”

“我一不是皇帝，二不是你爹，你不忠不孝，跟我有什么干系？”赵普嗔道，“可你不开心。”  
赵匡胤顿了顿，抽身出来，揽着赵普倒在榻上。两人头对着头凝望了一小会儿，赵普轻轻踹了踹他小腿，“还来不来？不来我去洗澡了。”  
“平平，你可真沉得住气，都不问我是怎么回事。”  
“你要是想和我说，不必我问。要是不想，问了岂不是让你为难？”

赵匡胤胳膊一伸把他抱紧了，“我爹是个上门女婿。”  
当年赵弘殷跟他老子赵敬不合，年纪轻轻离家出走，过得很潦倒。路过常山的时候，他在乡绅杜爽的庄院门前避雪，恰好杜员外的女儿四娘子出来铲雪煎茶，两个人瞬间就看对眼了！一个月过去该做的不该做的都发生了，杜爽没有办法，只好捏着鼻子招了赘。

起初赵弘殷和杜四娘过得甜甜蜜蜜，先后生下三儿两女。可是等赵匡胤的三弟匡义出生后，杜氏上了年岁，两个人就渐渐亲近得少了。赵弘殷心里就不安分起来，渴望年轻鲜活的肉体。  
因为赘婿出身的缘故，赵弘殷素日不曾纳妾，现在也没脸提，他选择跟人偷情。偷情的对象不是别人，而是他三儿子的奶娘耿氏。耿娘子奶了赵匡义不久便死了男人，杜氏怜她伶仃，多加关照，谁承想是引狼入室呢！

事发的时候耿氏已经怀胎十月，即将临盆。杜氏听到这个消息就气病了，在床上躺了好几天。  
赵匡胤那年二十一，正是血气方刚时，抡起一把刀就打上门去。“我想把那女人和她肚子里的孽种杀了”，他向赵普坦白，“然后我就去投军，多砍几个人头就没人计较案底，还能升官发财。”  
没杀成。赵弘殷亲自堵在门口，虽然赵匡胤已经能打过他爹了，但看在他娘的份上，总不能先弑个父吧？

赵弘殷见儿子偃旗息鼓了，急着去照顾生产的情人，“回头再对你行家法！”这一放狠话不要紧，赵匡胤家都没回，拎着刀就跑路了。  
“他们都以为我早死在外边了，差点让我妻子改嫁。”赵匡胤道。不过那位贺娘子在赵家有儿有女又没丈夫要应付，日子过得还挺顺心，一点都不想再找个男人来烦自己。  
等赵匡胤跟着先帝郭威“衣锦还乡”的时候，还是吃了顿迟来的家法——不是他爹行的，是他娘搂着他一边哭一边揍，“还知道回来啊？你个小王八！讨债鬼！”

不过离家出走还是有好处的，知道赵匡胤主意大，赵弘殷从此就不怎么敢管教他了。赵匡义小时候经常被他逼着陪弟弟玩，赵匡胤后来不记仇了偶尔想逗逗小孩，他爹都如临大敌让人赶紧把小儿子抱走。  
赵匡美不知从哪儿听说这个黑脸的哥哥喜欢吃小孩，每次一见了他跑得比兔子都快！  
“我儿子闺女跟我也不亲。”赵匡胤惆怅，“没有小孩缘啊！”

“那是因为你没怎么养过他们。”赵普公允地指出。  
“养孩子不都是女人的活？”赵匡胤惊讶，“我爹也没养过我们几个。”男人对老婆孩子给钱不就是养了？  
赵普道：“是，你们喜欢女人的男人一般是这样的。”  
赵匡胤赶紧表白：“我现在不喜欢女人了，我只喜欢你！”说着迅速转换话题，“其实我今天没有不开心，我早就想把那老小子也关在门外一回了！”


	11. 十

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情之所至，喜欢也就喜欢了，哪有这么多为什么？

翌日清晨，赵普还睡着，赵匡胤便轻手轻脚地起来，顶盔戴甲去见他爹。  
“指挥使请了，末将甲胄在身，不便全礼。还请指挥使见谅。”  
赵弘殷一宿没睡，嗓音有些沙哑：“都虞候为何来迟？”  
赵匡胤道：“城门开闭乃是王事，故昨夜不敢奉命。”  
“老夫亦是奉王命而来！何敢拒之？”  
“将在外，君命尚且不受。即使到官家面前，末将亦如此说。”

父子俩剑拔弩张地对瞪了一会儿，赵匡胤道：“都虞候既来换防，还请随末将前去交接部伍。”  
他们便回到滁州府衙。刚刚办完正事，赵弘殷就摒退从人，喝道：“跪下！”  
赵匡胤不肯跪，昂首挺胸，“指挥使有何罪要问末将，直言罢了。”  
赵弘殷怒道：“你做下这等悖逆人伦的丑事，还觉得自己很有理不成？如今闹得人尽皆知，便是官家爱才放过你，你老子也饶不得你！”

赵弘殷拎起马鞭就要抽过来，赵匡胤哪里肯乖乖站着让他打，拔腿便跑，满屋乱窜。年近六十的老将军根本跟不上这个速度，没一会儿就呼哧呼哧直喘气。  
“你给我站住！”  
赵匡胤冲他扮个鬼脸，“你把鞭子扔了，我就站住。”  
赵弘殷火冒三丈，“你都三十啷岁的人了，怎么还这样不懂事？”

赵匡胤笑道：“我都三十啷岁的人了，我爹不还想跟管小屁孩似的管教我吗？”  
“是我想管你吗？”赵弘殷怒道，“你也不看看你做了什么事！官家会怎么看你？你那些狐朋狗友又会怎么看你？你手底下的兵又会怎么看你？”  
“官家只要我给他打胜仗就行，把兄弟只要我有事帮把手就行，部下只要我带他们升官发财就行。我又不是要跟他们睡，天底下哪有这么多管别人裤裆子的闲汉？”

赵弘殷噎了一下，又道：“你自己浑不吝，可你想过家里人没有？我们赵家还要不要做人了？往后天下人会怎么看我和你娘，怎么看你的弟弟妹妹？”  
“我是我，赵家是赵家。”赵匡胤道，“不能让外人将你和你的出身分开来看，是因为你没用。谁提到冯瀛王的时候会先想到他有一个喜欢弹琵琶的儿子呢？难道在指挥使眼里你在这世上就只是赵匡胤的爹吗？”  
赵弘殷说不出话，任他继续大逆不道，“你当年跟老三的奶娘生孩子的时候，怎么就不想着外人会怎么看我和我娘，怎么看我的弟弟妹妹？”

老将军顿时如遭雷击，“二郎，你还是恨我，你……你恨我也就罢了，做什么要这样糟践自己？”  
赵匡胤道：“爹，我是恨你，可我哪儿糟践自己了？我跟平平好是因为一见他我就喜欢他，不能跟他在一块我觉得白活了。我要是明明想跟他好想得不得了，偏生还要顾忌这顾忌那，竟把他让给别人，那才叫糟践自己呢。”

赵弘殷艰难地组织语言，“我问过张琼，你从前也不喜欢找男人，怎么一见他就喜欢上了呢？”  
赵匡胤笑道：“情之所至，喜欢也就喜欢了，哪有这么多为什么？”  
赵弘殷对着他直叹气，“你年少轻狂，口口声声说多喜欢，不过是拉人家跟你一起站在风口浪尖上。你要真喜欢他，总该顾惜他的名誉才是，何苦将那点事闹得天下皆知？”

“你不懂。”赵匡胤两眼亮得惊人，“平平是和我一样的人，我们才不觉得两情相悦不名誉呢。明明两情相悦却遮遮掩掩不敢过明路，事发了把自己儿子的娘嫁给别人，我觉得这才是不名誉。”  
这话讲得诛心，赵弘殷熬了一夜本就不适，闻言眼前一黑，直直向地上栽去。好在赵匡胤大步过来搀住他，连声唤人去请医。


	12. 十一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 只要他的心不变，便是北斗南面、黄河永枯，我也总要与他在一处的。

军医和滁州城里的郎中都来看过，说赵弘殷是急怒攻心，需要静养。赵匡胤便把人送到那位南唐王刺史的城西别墅，让他卧床休息，自己则去清点人马准备回大营复命。  
赵普听说消息找来的时候，遇见了守在门口的杨义。杨义压低声音跟他讲：“赵判官，大哥吩咐了，叫这两天请你先避着点老爷子。”  
这是护着他的意思，赵普心里明白，只是不能接，“我既任滁州军判之职，没有不拜见上官的道理。今日不见，明日也要见，非要刻意迁延，反倒是无礼了。”

跟赵匡胤相好的这一旬像个春风骀荡的梦，现下或许就是梦醒之时。赵普知道自己很可能失去这个男人，并在此后声名狼藉、仕途坎坷，哪怕如此他也觉得赚了。  
赵匡胤与他不同，凭着一手攻城略地的本事，虽则对周天子并不敬畏，也可称得上简在帝心。赵普不替他担心前程，或是对赵匡胤而言一如浮云的名声，他只担心这会让爱人与老父间本就深刻的罅隙愈发不可弥合。  
赵普能替他补苴一分，就要尽一分的力。

杨义没能拦住他。这位“嫂子”看起来和善，实则温柔小意只在赵匡胤跟前，对旁人是极有主见的。杨副都头上阵不过两个回合就一败涂地，只得赶紧退避三舍去给他大哥送信。  
赵普便进了赵弘殷卧室的外间，向被赵匡胤托付诊治的军医王袭打探病情。王医师只道：“指挥使怒发胸臆，牵动旧伤，兼且上了年岁，治得了病也救不了命。”  
赵普向他施了一礼，“医者仁心，还请先生尽力施为。”

王袭嘴角一撇，“你别没事老往跟前凑，病人心情愉悦，没准还能多续些时日。”  
赵普道：“在下略通医理，窃以为倘若心情郁结，总是堵不如疏。一味逃避，有害无益。”  
“你说得倒也不错。”王袭上下打量他一番，“通医理，怎么还年纪轻轻就把自己折腾到一身是病的境地？”  
赵普笑道：“知易行难。”

他俩正聊着，赵弘殷醒了，咳嗽出声：“谁在外头？”  
赵普便推门进去，端端正正地行礼，直起身后对上赵弘殷的眼睛，两人都心头一震。赵匡胤生得和他父亲极为肖似，只是身量更丰硕，肤色更深。赵普几乎错觉自己跨过二三十年光阴看见了垂老的伴侣，这让他差点落下泪来。  
赵弘殷一眼就猜到了他是谁，除非这滁州是什么夺天之造化的宝地，否则不会有第二个被张琼形容为“天仙下凡”的人物了。这个年轻人相貌和他的妻子完全不像，可老将军却仿佛能从赵普眼中看见杜家庄雪地里含情凝睇的少女。  
“一见他我就喜欢他。”今天早些时候赵匡胤如此说。

赵弘殷的口气比他想象中温和许多，“小郎君，你今年多大岁数了？”  
“小子是壬午年生人。”赵普跪坐在他榻前，“如今三十有五。”  
“壬午年……我头生的儿子，匡胤的哥哥也是这年生的。那孩子叫匡济，倘若他还活着，也该有你这么大啦。”  
“匡世济民，将军当日定是期望他长成一个顶天立地的男子汉。”

赵弘殷苦笑，“不敢指望他们兄弟几个建大功立大业，只要不堕了赵家的名声，老头子我九泉下也就能闭眼了。”  
赵普知道他在暗示什么，避而不答，“都虞候智勇双全，国之干城，定不会负了将军的期望。”  
“孩子，你也是爹生娘养的。”赵弘殷单刀直入，苦口婆心，“难道他们见了你现在做的事，不会生气，不会心疼么？人同此心，求你体谅体谅我吧。”

赵普深深地向他俯首。  
“将军见谅。我一见天保，就知他向来无有龙阳之好，倘若不是遇见我，他做不出这样的事来。此番全是我对不住你和尊夫人。可我不能就这样离开他。  
“天保为了同我在一处，不恤天子之怒，不恤高堂之忧，不恤流俗之论。如此厚爱，奉陪吃剑尚且偿还不尽，我又怎能打着为他好的旗号临阵脱逃？只要他的心不变，便是北斗南面、黄河永枯，我也总要与他在一处的。  
“他性子倔强，将军现下非要他和我搁开手，反倒是把他往我这边推。何不暂且观望些时日，等他自家厌了我的那天？到时我定不会厚着脸皮再做纠缠。”


	13. 十二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你招惹了我，你的命就不止是你自己的了。

赵匡胤赶到的时候，赵普正坐在赵弘殷榻前给老爷子喂药。场面过于和睦，让他不由得怔在原地。  
赵弘殷瞪他一眼，“你小子还不赶紧动身回大营？这儿有则平照顾我就行了。”  
“哦。”赵匡胤若有所思，马上嬉皮笑脸起来，“爹，我这一去还不知道什么时候回来呢，你把平平借我会儿呗？”  
赵弘殷道：“不准欺负人家。”  
“我疼他还来不及呢！”

赵匡胤抱着赵普上了他那匹爱驹“黑风大将军”，沿城西涧水缓辔而行，二月杨花如雪，纷纷扬扬落在他们肩上。  
赵普从袖中捧出一封信给他，“回去之后，倘若师相与你为难，你就代我将此书呈给他。”  
赵匡胤捻一捻脆薄的纸封，凑近去闻，“是平平身上的味道，好香。”  
赵普笑道：“我身上哪有什么香？听伯父说，你小名叫做香孩儿，可见你才是有香的那个。”

“老头子这都跟你说了？”赵匡胤啧啧称奇，“果然是我老子，跟我一样的眼光。我就觉得他一见你也会喜欢你。”  
赵普道：“毕竟是父子至亲。”  
软软的一句，像规劝，但没有落在实处，便也无从拒绝。赵匡胤便选择岔开话题，“他说了我为什么取这个小名吗？”  
“没。”赵普向他歪一歪头，“为什么呀？”

“我大哥先天身子不好，他俩想这胎生个皮实点的，就成天烧香求神。”赵匡胤撇嘴，“连我这大名都是听街上有人卖香印取的，改了个同音字罢了。”  
赵普“噗嗤”一笑，“君子万年，永锡祚胤。虽说比济字差了些意思，也是个好口彩。”  
“子孙绵延，好得很么？”赵匡胤摇头，“我只求自己称心快意，子孙如何又与我何干？至于佛道之说更无谓，人间一世足矣，借别人的力上天入地穷折腾，只为不想死，倒也不必。”  
所以他嫌弃这个小名不是为了没有男子气概！

赵普道：“大呆你不顾子孙，不修来世，不求神仙，真是不儒不释不道的丘八本色。”  
赵匡胤趴在他耳边笑，“可惜有个又香又软的小书生，就喜欢和我这百无禁忌的丘八一起做些无君无父、断子绝孙的勾当。”  
“你如今是黄皮子立在鸡棚上。”赵普叹气。  
赵匡胤噙住他的嘴，“不是我的，也是我的。”

他们亲了许久，分开后赵普低头咬他脖颈，“刀剑无眼，多留神。”  
赵匡胤道：“我晓得，地盘是郭阎王的，命是我自个儿的。”  
“你招惹了我，你的命就不止是你自己的了。”赵普扬起脸，神色高傲，唇边沾血，“你要是死了，我就请人把你的头割下来盛酒。”  
赵匡胤大笑，“命没了也能跟平平这样的亲近，真是不赖。”说着伸手捏赵普的脸，“果然小别胜新婚，没有这一出，我还不知你这么辣。”  
赵普嗔道：“你不知道的事多了，想知道得更多，就活着回来。”

那一年赵匡胤还很年轻，他不信天，不信命，不信祖先，不信鬼神。意气风发的将军原本相信的，只有囊中的箭，手里的枪。  
而从这一天往后，他也信爱人的咒语。


	14. 十三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平平生得这样好看，我爱他颜色是真的，可想跟他恩爱到老也是真的。

赵匡胤回到寿州大营是二月晦那天，落脚便去面圣。也不知是巧合还是刻意，当朝首相范质正好也在，虎着张脸瞪他。郭荣给了他一个“你自求多福吧”的眼神，慢悠悠地说：  
“赵二，你近日在滁州可是闹出了好大的动静啊。”  
赵匡胤道：“情之所至，让官家见笑了。”  
范质冷哼一声，“什么情之所至？见色起意还差不多！”

范大丞相举荐爱徒当滁州军事判官的时候，郭荣接见过他一回，瞧着确实有潘宋之姿，赏心悦目。只是赵普再怎么好看也是个货真价实的男人，而且人都三十多岁了，又不是什么雌雄莫辨的美少年。  
郭荣心道赵匡胤图啥呢，赵普身上有的部件他自己不也有吗？开始他觉得赵匡胤是不是行军在外馋肉了，搞不到女的先找个好看的男的应付应付——可那也不用折腾得人尽皆知吧。  
断袖之癖又不是什么好事，大剌剌地抖露出来对他有什么好处不成？

郭荣正纳闷，便听赵匡胤对范质说：“相公容禀，有道是爱美之心人皆有之，世上的一见钟情有几个不是见色起意呢？平平生得这样好看，我爱他颜色是真的，可想跟他恩爱到老也是真的。有道是一日为师终生为父，平平对相公极为敬爱，求你老发发慈悲，高抬贵手，别让他在你我之间为难。”  
这话说得连郭荣都嫌太欺负人，范质就更不用提了，瞬间勃然作色，“竖子！你做出这般下作的事来，还敢在老夫面前大言不惭！”

赵匡胤理直气壮，“敢问相公，两情相悦的事情有何下作之处？”  
范质怒道：“则平那孩子乖巧懂事，怎么可能主动跟你做出这种悖伦丑事来？定是你强迫于他！”  
“这话说着不好听，但我觉得你老应该知道。”赵匡胤叹气，“平平认得我之前就喜欢男人，我先前不知道两个男的怎么敦伦，是他教我的。”

晴天一声霹雳，轰得范大丞相一怔。他还没缓过神来，又听赵匡胤继续大放厥词：  
“平平是什么样的人，你老心里再清楚不过，没有比他更心善的了。倘若不是实在没办法了，他怎么会去找男人呢？他难道是不想光宗耀祖、举案齐眉、子孙满堂，反而想父子离心、夫妻反目、世人讥笑吗？可他生来就不能与女人亲近，像你老生来不能同男人亲近一样。  
“不是小子自夸，以官家对我赵匡胤的赏识和我自个儿的本事，倘若平平是女儿身，哪怕是你老也得认这是门好亲吧？虽然他不是，可天底下再找不着一个比我跟他更合适的了。有道是宁拆十座庙莫毁一桩婚，你老英明一世，何苦非要做棒打鸳鸯的恶人？”

郭荣听明白了，这赵匡胤居然还是个情种！  
他之所以如此大张旗鼓地宣扬自己和赵普的事，就是为了炫耀。好比爱酒的得了梨花白，爱马的得了飒露紫，他恨不能化身孔雀，把自己的羽毛使劲往外扑腾。  
哪怕落在外人眼里的只是一个丑了吧唧的鸟屁股。  
这也太……幼稚可笑了。堕入情网已是不智，还不晓得计之长远，非要将自己的弱点袒露无遗。  
不过也好，赵匡胤真精明得无懈可击，反而更让他不放心。

郭荣正盘算着成全赵匡胤以后该怎么补偿范质那边，就见大丞相面色铁青，“一派胡言！老夫但有一口气在，你想都不要想！”说着转向郭荣，“求陛下为微臣师生做主！”  
皇帝陛下只好先给老人家顺毛，“赵二，你听听自己方才说的，什么拆庙毁婚？普天之下，古往今来，哪有男人和男人能结婚的道理？你小子还不赶紧到门外头跪着去，啥时候咱们相公消气了，你再起来。”


	15. 十四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那就叫保平都，天保的保，则平的平。

赵匡胤跪了两个时辰，郭荣派了个小宦官过来，让他回营歇着去，明天还要为王前驱。赵匡胤起身拍拍膝盖上的土，问：“中贵人尊姓？”  
小宦官道：“不敢当将军这句称呼，小底张德钧。弓长张，积德的德，洪钧的钧。”  
赵匡胤笑道：“承业、居翰二公的美名我早有耳闻，看来你还是名门之后。”  
张德钧摇摇头，“义父确与贞宪公有些渊源，小底本姓王氏，却不敢攀附前贤。”

赵匡胤挑眉，“哦？你我不过初见，王郎为何交浅言深？”  
“将军容禀。”张德钧施了一礼，“似小底这般刑余人，若怀男女之思，便被视作不伦，不敢宣之于口。同样是被世人斥为不伦的分桃之举，将军却敢于冒流俗之不讳，坦言维护所爱。如此深情，小底一见便生钦慕。”  
赵匡胤若有所思，又听他道：“何况将军用兵如神，前程可期。小底有意与将军结交，也是希望来日能在外朝得些方便。”  
“如此甚好。”赵匡胤点点头，“赵某便交了你这个朋友，你我中外齐心，一力报效官家罢了。”

次日三月朔，郭荣亲临阵前督战，视察水寨。行至淝桥上，郭荣见前军炮石供应不及，便跃下马来，自取以运。天子以身作则，一时百官景从，周军声势大振，汹涌而前似平地起惊涛。  
然而一波波冲击撞碎在寿州城下，却不能令这道坚固的堤岸有分毫动摇。  
没等范质给他上眼药，赵匡胤便自请冲锋在前。他答应过赵普要活着回去，但无论沙场或官场，从来不怕死的人才能活。

赵匡胤领着他的亲卫跨进护城河。编制本来就不过一都百人，临行前他还给杨义留下半数保护自己的爱人和父亲。载具是临时吹起来的皮船，赵匡胤在狭窄的空间里勉强安放双腿，扭头对站在他身后的张琼说：  
“我觉得咱们也该有个番号。”  
倘若身边熟悉的面孔永眠于此地，至少碑上能留下记认。  
张琼擎着盾牌点头，“大哥说的很是，你可替俺们取个响亮点的。”  
赵匡胤道：“那就叫保平都，天保的保，则平的平。”

北人不长水战，虽是精锐之师，也有些难以支吾。寿州守军岂会放过这个机会，刚进入连弩射程，便有如椽箭矢迎面而来。赵匡胤捉刀在手，且躲且击，挑落数枝冷箭后，昨日跪久了的膝盖突兀地一痛。  
没能及时腾挪闪避，赵匡胤眼睁睁地看着锋锐的箭矢掠空而来，扎在了疾步挡在他面前的张琼身上。  
他不记得那天是怎么熬到皇帝终于鸣金收兵的。

军医下了几味猛药，好歹教先前昏迷不醒的张琼睁开了眼睛。赵匡胤蹲在旁边握着他的手，道：“箭头扎进你骨头里了，得刮出来。能忍住疼吗？”  
张琼点点头，“大哥，你给俺口酒喝，俺就能忍住。”  
赵匡胤让人给他拿了整整一大卮，张琼全喝完了，取箭时从腿上流出来的血比他喝进去的酒还多，这个硬气的汉子愣是一声没吭。赵匡胤在旁边看得不忍，便道：“疼就喊两句，大哥又不会笑你。”  
张琼笑道：“俺……从小是听着关云长刮骨疗毒的故事长大的。今儿也逞一回英雄，教天下知道俺老张不输古人。”

虽是心情沉重，赵匡胤也忍不住被他逗乐了，笑完又叹道：“我欠你一命。”  
张琼道：“自家兄弟，大哥还讲这些外道话做什么。俺死了，俺娘有俺兄长照顾，俺媳妇还能改嫁。你要是死了，嫂子上哪找一个你这样疼他的男人？”


	16. 十五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伯父身子尚好，滁州诸事如常，你瘦了。

转眼到了四月，寿州城下的战况仍未见转机。更有各地南唐反攻的消息不时传来，郭荣成天沉着个脸，大营人人自危。这日赵匡胤听说他的发小韩令坤丢了刚到手没几日的扬州，便御前请命领兵去救。  
郭荣道：“朕已准备派驸马去援他。”这指的是他的妹夫，驸马都尉张永德。张驸马见任殿前都指挥使，既是赵匡胤的顶头上司，也是他好友。  
赵匡胤便道：“官家神算，如此扬州当无忧。不过韩大素来使气，张殿帅宽厚，恐不足以迫其固守。臣请同往，必为官家绝其西逃之念。”

郭荣笑道：“是是，你赵二最刻薄寡恩，连亲爹都能关在城门外头，难怪嫌别人宽厚。”  
赵匡胤但笑不语，好歹刻薄寡恩听起来比重色轻父强多了。郭荣也不要他答，径自续道：“以你之才，与驸马走同一路可惜了。若要分兵，卿以为当驻何处？”  
“六合。”赵匡胤上前一步，指向皇帝桌案上摊开的舆图。  
郭荣挑挑眉，“确是要地。只不过军情说伪唐齐王将率众渡江驰援寿州，由金陵北上必经瓜步，届时六合便首当其冲。”

“那不是更好吗？”赵匡胤不以为意，“臣在六合，正可为官家做南面门户，管叫他们有来无回。”  
郭荣给他泼冷水，“朕最多只能给你两千人。”  
赵匡胤笑道：“我殿前锐士，两千足矣。不是臣夸口，打滁州时臣麾下也不过两千人，难道这野战竟能比攻城还难吗？”  
郭荣凝视他片刻，缓缓点头，“那便交给你了。尽量多迁延他们几日，此役若打得足够漂亮，朕便做主将那个小男宠许给你。”  
这个蔑称让赵匡胤胸中怒火骤腾，他面上却不动声色，“官家厚恩，臣无以为报。”

赵匡胤与张永德结伴东行。张驸马迷信占算之术，自卜命中当有属猪的贵人，便对看起来前程远大的赵匡胤青眼有加，不以寻常部下相待。此刻他见赵匡胤鲜衣怒马，便劝道：“赵二郎如此招摇，不怕被唐人一眼认出你，当作靶子么？”  
“要的就是他们认出我！”赵匡胤一声朗笑，“止江南小儿夜啼的名声，总不能让给侍卫司吧。”  
张永德与侍卫亲军主官李重进一向不协，这话说到他心坎里去了，“哈哈，看来二郎你不光情场得意，这沙场也想得意啊！”

是时孟夏，蛙声似管，竹笋如编。他们距滁州城不过数里，张永德体贴地问：“二郎可要入城探望令尊？先前军行甚急，便歇上半日再赶路，想来也无妨。”  
赵匡胤当然想跟赵普见上一面，向来不事容饰的他打扮得如此光彩夺目，难道是为给南唐人看的吗？可他知道现在不是肆意的时候，作为从皇帝手中交换长相守机会的代价，此刻必须忍耐。  
“殿帅好意属下心领，只是军情紧急，岂容顾忌家私。”

话虽如此说，途径滁州西门的时候，赵匡胤还是忍不住勒马，停留了片刻。  
然后他听见爱驹“黑风大将军”打了个兴奋的响鼻——不会错了，迎面而来的这匹栗色母马定是它的伴侣，赵匡胤将其送给赵普的时候，替它取名为“娇娇小娘子”。  
小娘子驮着他的心上人疾奔而来，令人只觉恍如梦中。赵普眼如春水，望着他直笑，“伯父身子尚好，滁州诸事如常，你瘦了。”  
赵匡胤倾身过去亲吻他，动作太急，盔顶红缨“啪”地一声甩到了眼睛上。


	17. 十六

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我有心为君断袖，无梦别个高唐。

“你怎么知道我要来？”缠绵过后，赵匡胤摸着赵普的眉毛问。  
赵普被他摸得发痒，轻轻眨眼，纤长的睫羽在他掌心里一颤一颤，“我叫杨大郎请了几个弟兄盯着，但凡有率部过滁州的，就出来看看是不是你。”  
赵匡胤胸口滚烫，“好平平，这些天苦了你了。”  
“还好，我晓得没有消息就是最好的消息。”赵普笑道，“再说还有伯父陪我呢。”

赵匡胤牵住他的手放在自己擦得锃亮的胸甲上，“我穿这一身好不好看？”  
“好看。”赵普歪头望他，“都虞候打扮得这般花枝招展，要去勾引哪家小娘子呀？”  
赵匡胤大笑，“平平，你还不知道我么？我不学张敞画眉远山长，我不学相如琴挑凤求凰，常言道表壮不如里壮，妻若贤夫免灾殃。我有心为君断袖，无梦别个高唐。”  
“你呀，”赵普脸一红，嗔道，“别的我不知，我单知道你那几日读《史》、《汉》读到什么地方去了！”

嬉笑间四目相对，俱是片刻都舍不得将眼神从对方身上分开。半晌，赵普方垂首道：“王事要紧，你该走啦。”  
赵匡胤低头亲亲他眉心，“你和老爹在滁州要好好的，有事尽管差遣杨大他们。官家已经答应这仗回来就允了我们相好。”  
赵普心道郭官家恐怕也做不了范质和赵弘殷夫妇的主，但这话当然不必在此刻说出来。他含笑点头，稍稍整理衣冠，转向张永德道：“张殿帅有礼了。早听闻殿帅用军持重，有大将之风。天保此行凶险，还要仰赖殿帅多多照应，下官先谢过了。”

张永德正看他俩黯然销魂看得津津有味，不防话头突然转到自己身上，干咳一声，道：“弟妹……咳咳，赵判官且放心，赵二郎素来是一员福将。我看这次便是我遇事他也不会遇事，指不定还有老大的功勋在身。”  
赵普笑道：“那便承殿帅吉言了。”  
张永德年岁其实比赵匡胤还少一春，但赵二一向待他称得上“以兄事之”。不考虑当事人性别的话，这声“弟妹”倒也不算亏心。别过赵普后，他忍不住对赵匡胤叹道：  
“这般模样人品，倘若生作女儿身，跟你也真是一对神仙眷侣了。”

赵匡胤挑眉，“难道如今我俩就不是了么？”  
“看你们相处的情状，你是把他当妻来敬的。”张永德道，“可你自己敬他，却管不了天下的人看轻他。以你之能，来日定当平步青云，他却不然。官家眼里揉不下沙子，他要跟你纠缠，恐怕往后仕途便难有寸进。”  
赵匡胤心道若真如此，自己总要想办法换个能让赵普施展抱负的官家才是，但这话当然不必在此时说出来。他只笑道：  
“那也无妨。有道是夫妻一体，我有前程，就等于他也有前程了。至于俗人说嘴，又跟我们有什么干系？”

四月初七，赵匡胤驻军六合。张永德要继续东行策应韩令坤部，临别赵匡胤道：“殿帅此去与韩大说，我赵二的刀不和他开玩笑。扬州守军自他以下，但凡敢逃过六合一步，迈左脚我砍左脚，迈右脚我砍右脚。不怕瘸腿的就让他来试试看。”  
韩令坤听说后腹诽赵匡胤全无义气不提，南唐齐王李景达得知六合守将是他，也不由得犯起嘀咕来。监军使陈觉却不以为然，“不过是个沉迷男色的纨绔，起初占了皇甫晖轻敌的便宜而已。”顿了顿，他又叹道：  
“可惜当时钟仲益编的谶语没能叫周主忌惮了他，还要留给大王来料理。”


	18. 十七

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 平平这时候不知在做什么？

陈觉口中的钟仲益，指的是南唐翰林学士钟谟。两月前他奉命使周求和，路经滁州时听说赵匡胤与赵普之事，灵机一动便编了那首“周朝大将守滁阳”的童谣出来，想离间郭荣君臣。  
李景达闻言撇嘴，“他编也不编个好点的！让人听了都冲着‘不爱红粉爱檀郎’去了，谁还管得了什么汴州王呢。”要是让他来编，指定把什么“上日下月，山河一统；开口向右，北地称王”的套话全给赵匡胤安排上，不怕郭荣不上钩。  
不过现在说什么也迟了。两人唏嘘一番，陈觉想速战速决，李景达坚持要观望一番——先前滁州那仗打得太惊人，他自问没有皇甫晖当年一呼万应的本事，何苦拿自家大好头颅去试赵匡胤的成色。毕竟亲王之尊，陈监军一时拗不过他，便只得打起以逸待劳的主意，在距六合二十余里处扎下营盘。

周军的斥候很快将消息传回六合，众将士纷纷请战，赵匡胤只笑道：“唐人不敢北上，反而设栅自守，这分明怕了我赵二！如今我军不足两千人，贸然进击恐怕被他们窥破虚实，倒不如耗上一耗。等剩下的这点心气也熬干净了，咱们收拾起来易如反掌。”  
两军相持三日，南唐那边果然按捺不住，二万士卒倾巢而出，径自向六合扑来。赵匡胤不闪不避，迅速整备人马迎面而上。他顶盔戴甲冲锋在前，不待唐军站住阵脚，赵匡胤早已搭弓上弦，三箭连珠。  
第一箭穿云，直取对面中军大纛；第二箭逐月，射倒陈觉座下战马；第三箭鬼哭，击落李景达头顶银盔。

军旗和主帅同时遇险，唐军顿时气为之夺。赵匡胤阵前勒马，朗声笑道：“这位齐王殿下金枝玉叶，还是早些回去奉劝令兄献土来降的好。不然哪怕我赵匡胤记得两国邦交，我手里的兵刃也不记得！”  
李景达两股战战，只觉他黝黑面目如罗刹恶鬼，哪敢直视。他连跌下马来的陈觉是死是活都顾不得，登时便要自家后军变前军。赵匡胤岂能容他们这般走脱，一声令下，张琼等将齐声呐喊，大周殿前锐士狼虎般撵上前去，生生将十倍之敌迫成砧上鱼肉。  
赵匡胤起初带头追杀，随身铁杆棒握在手心，棍扫一大片，无人是他一合之敌。后来几员尚有反抗之心的敌将或被击杀，或被擒获，他便将斩首功绩让与部下，自家在旁督战。凡是见到周军作战不力，有临阵退避之嫌的，赵匡胤便拔刀斩破他们头顶皮笠，充为秋后算账的记认——无须顾虑这般考察不够光明正大，他的军队从来就只容得下一个声音。

李景达来时尚有两万“精兵良将”，逃至大江边上已折去半数。万余破胆残兵被周军驱赶，下饺子一般投入滚滚江水，为争夺舟船自家打得不可开交。撕心裂肺的哭喊声中有人喋血伏江岸，有人折戟沉泥沙——流水汹汹，哪怕对善泅渡的南人也同样无情。  
赵匡胤驻马江滨，看唐之精英毁于一役。年轻的将军黑骑玄铠，周身血迹斑斑，刚毅的面容上无喜无悲，似偶见世上刍狗的天神。斜阳西下，晚照如情人的手臂般温柔地落在赵匡胤肩膀上，霎时间天地都远了，耳畔只留下心跳的声音，他忽生一念：  
“平平这时候不知在做什么？”


	19. 十八

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那个人既要做他的贤妻，又要做他的宠姬，要足够聪明，还要把他看得够重，才能知道什么时候该荐枕，什么时候该却辇。

四月十二，六合大捷的消息传到滁州。赵普当时正扶着赵弘殷出来晒太阳，闻听此事，一老一少相视而笑。有那么一瞬，他们看起来很像是一对父子了。  
赵弘殷道：“他倒是出息了。”  
赵普道：“家学渊源，也是伯父教得好。”  
“不是我把他教出来的。”赵弘殷摇头，“我打小只押着他练武，没想过让他学用兵。”

那会儿赵弘殷是打算让赵匡胤接自己的班，起家就能得一个都头，然后在禁军里慢慢熬资历。虽然没有大富贵，胜在安稳，改朝换代时只要机灵些，一般也牵连不到底下的人。  
这份恩荫本来是给他大哥匡济留着的，匡济无福，顺理成章就该延到匡胤身上——可是他看不上。  
如今赵弘殷也想明白了，哪怕没有阿耿那一出，赵匡胤也断然不肯乖乖听老父亲安排。这孩子打小赌性就大，汉末从天下诸侯里拣了后来的周太祖郭威，周初又从几个继承人里拣了现在的皇帝郭荣。实力，眼光，运气，他什么都不缺，两次下重注都回报丰厚。  
可如果继续赌下去，早晚有一天他会输。爬得越高，摔得就越狠。

赵弘殷不想拦着赵匡胤不让他上进，也拦不住，他只想找个能拴一拴这个逆子的办法——在他跑到悬崖边上不肯停的时候，绊住他的脚。  
三十岁的赵匡胤与二十岁的赵匡胤相比，处事倒是周全了些，可骨子里那无法无天的劲儿一点都没变。他是一把肆无忌惮的刀，放在哪里都要捅出窟窿来，赵弘殷只能指望给他配个鞘，好歹把这身锋芒在外人跟前遮一遮。  
什么才能成为让他肯服帖的刀鞘？  
赵匡胤听不进仁义道德的讲说，也不信善恶轮回的果报；他未曾对数十年难遇的雄主交付忠心，更再难服从行将就木的老父的管教。天地君亲师，一样都没被他放在眼中。

赵弘殷以己度人，心道倘若还有什么能动摇他这副铁石心肠，也只有是情爱了。  
那个人要极其柔软，让他舍得将全天下最好的东西奉上，让他乐意拼尽全力去保护，让他生不起一点伤害的念头。那个人又要极其刚强，好在他犹豫的时候帮他下定决心，他痛苦的时候帮他剜去伤口，他犯错的时候帮他扳回正道。  
那个人既要做他的贤妻，又要做他的宠姬，要足够聪明，还要把他看得够重，才能知道什么时候该荐枕，什么时候该却辇。

赵弘殷正经的儿媳是一点都指望不上了，可赵普能成为这样的人吗？他自家主意够正吗？他左右得了赵匡胤的主意吗？  
如今郭荣的态度已经表明，只要还有仗打，这件事碍不着他继续用赵匡胤……而这仗一时半会肯定是打不完的。流言已经传得人尽皆知，哪怕棒打鸳鸯，也弥补不了这对小情人的名声——因此赵普的性别，此刻反倒成了次要的考虑。  
赵弘殷更多想的是，这孩子刚认识赵匡胤就陪着他在滁州发疯，来日再发疯的时候真的能拦住他吗？需要的是釜底抽薪，可别成了火上浇油。

老将军琢磨不透，可他知道差不多是该下决定的时候了。自己的身体每况愈下，他不想临死前还要做一件让儿子更恨他的事。  
赵弘殷已经明白赵普是以退为进，赵匡胤不会厌了他，赵匡胤只会越来越离不开他。而时间久了，就连赵家其他人也会慢慢接受他——谁能坚持永远讨厌这样一个俊秀又温柔，做事没有半点不妥帖的年轻人呢？赵弘殷自己至少是不能的。  
他攥紧了赵普的手，“好孩子，你家里可还有什么人吗？”


End file.
